


the progression of interest

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Coby is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sparring, lets make dat a tag fr fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: drake getting to examine koby.
Relationships: Coby & X Drake, Coby/X Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	the progression of interest

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this here*

There’s something unique in a person when they fight, whether it’s punches made through rigorous and skilled practice or instinctive and inexperienced slaps that only spring out in panic. Long kicks in the air that could send an enemy flying miles away, so strong that the dirt is dug into when the opponent hits the ground from impact. Eyes always studying weak points, senses hiked so high that attacks can be seen before it even comes, squinted in focus. 

Clothes that ruffle and dance along with their body, resembling sea foam as the waves crash upon the rocks above and below. 

You can tell someone’s personality through the way they fight, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. It isn’t just combat for Drake, it’s a way to understand someone’s motives and focuses. He’s seen it before when amongst the seas, battling other pirates. 

Drake notices that when Koby spars, it’s always so  _ damn _ aggressive. Usually by the end of it; he’s drenched in both sweat and bruises, but his teeth are clenched like a wild animal and eyes burn into his opponent’s as if he  _ wasn’t _ done. Fingers are twitching from adrenaline, tongue sore from constant biting, and lips parted to quietly inhale a fresh gulp of air. 

His hair is stuck upon his skin with sweat, and his body is still brimming with energy. 

It’s interesting, to see someone so small and frankly, strong.. have energy similar to a wild beast. It’s feral the way Koby’s dark eyes seem to hyper-focus on each opening, kicking so hard that if he tried, he could probably smash concrete like how a blender blends peanuts into dust. 

Helmeppo says that he’s always been like that, and it’s hard to match his pace sometimes. Being his best friend leaves him with opportunities to see a different side of the bubbly and ambitious marine, who seemed untouchable if he smiled wide enough. A deep contrast from the pink-haired boy quivering on the battlefield of Marineford, eyes wide in fear and reluctant to abandon his duties as a Marine— even if it meant that he was going to get himself punched so hard that his damned  _ Haki _ manifested. 

Drake remembers talking to the blonde man, who had been polishing his weapons with a cup of what he could only assume was tea beside him. The cloth he used to make the blades gleam smelled like lime, and the tea smelled like burnt leaves. 

He could see Helmeppo’s lip turn downwards at the taste, but he seemed to accept it considering that he kept drinking out of the porcelain cup. 

The mention of Koby had him smile, and talking about his companion had even Drake slightly surprised. It shouldn’t have surprised him though, considering how Helmeppo and Koby had been close since they began training under Garp. 

Koby was a genuinely nice boy. So bright, an example of what he didn’t expect out of a Marine. Usually dressed in an angelic white and royal blue, shined shoes, and that damned smile that made it hard to dislike him. His comrade in SWORD was  _ promising _ , especially at the moment when despite being so tall— Koby turned his head up and greeted him with a polite introduction. Through the sparse conversations through transmitter snails, Koby never failed to feel like a  _ friend _ . 

It was slightly annoying to drift from super important reports to what he had for lunch, but Drake couldn’t help but answer with his own answer when the younger man asked about his own meals. It was dumb, so  _ fucking _ dumb, but the way Koby hummed and talked about himself was probably the reason why Drake eyes the color pink longer than he does with other colors. 

“ _ Stronger _ ,” Koby had once answered him, in a stern and uncharacteristic tone, one that rang the air as he let out exhausted breaths. Drake had asked why he went so hard at sparring, why he seemed to push his boundaries, why he seemed to become a whole different person when given the permission to  _ go all out _ . “I just want to get stronger..  _ need _ to.” 

He doesn’t know why the little marine is so determined on his strength, and doesn’t ever find the right words to ask why. It seemed so personal, the way he stared at his unclenched hand with a flat expression, as if unsatisfied with where he was at now. It’s not like Koby didn’t have room to grow in strength, but it’s his  _ tone _ when he said it that made Drake stay quiet.

Drake had only experienced that side of Koby when they had been sparring for the third time, the pink-haired man sipping his water slowly before turning his eyes at the taller of the two. It was like looking at a hamster twiddling it’s fingers around, too shy to ask. 

“Sure.” The red-head had said when Koby finally asked if they could be more aggressive, less tame and more dangerous. 

What makes Drake ponder is why Koby looked so  _ hot _ with his foot mere inches away from his face, expression scrunched up in focus. His teeth are baring whenever he doesn’t get a hit on him, pink hair flowing with his head whenever he dodges one of Drake’s own attacks. There’s a moment where the little marine almost has him pinned, has almost defeated him, and Drake is always in amazement at the satisfied smile stretching over Koby’s face before his lips begin falling when the taller man escapes. His body flexes, disappears at an insane speed before emerging to snare in his prey. 

Then it’s when they’re not training; Koby happily greeting people with a professional but obviously welcoming smile. He even offers to do coffee runs for his coworkers, sometimes smelling like cacao and ground-up coffee beans when he passes by. 

The long white marine coat follows behind him when he walks, and that floral bandana on his head makes him look  _ precious _ . There’s something inside him that kind of wants to  _ protect _ that, but that sense inside of him always twists smaller because Koby can take care of himself. He’s strong, he didn’t train all this time to have someone always shield him. 

He’s a marine. Hardened by  _ Monkey D. Garp _ of all people, weaponized to one day adopt a high rank within the navy.

Drake shouldn’t let the bubbly personality fool his instincts into chasing someone like that, but every goddamn time he forgets to stick with that goal. And it’s all because of those goofy smiles, admiration towards the Straw Hats, devotion to being a captain. 

“I used to be a cabin boy for pirates.” 

The information surprises Drake, the leather-clad man turning his head towards the little marine. 

Koby’s story is brief, at least that’s what he makes it to be. There’s holes that the man fills in himself with thoughts and suspicions, also filled with the marine’s joking comments and hand motions, but it’s pretty ridiculous. Well.. as ridiculous as it sounds— the pink-haired boy still smiles at the end of it, despite how troubling it was to probably keep it in his memories. 

It’s hard to imagine a small, stout Koby scampering around the decrepit deck of a pirate ship, mopping and hiding away whenever there’s trouble. 

“Well doesn’t really matter now does it, little marine?” Drake attempts to be laid back about it, a hand coming to rest atop of the pink hair(it’s so fucking soft) as if to ruffle it. The boy blinks a few times, before taking his own hand and letting it brush against the one currently resisting the temptation to comb through bubblegum-like strands. “The past is the past, you’re stronger than before.”

There’s a pause, and Koby raises his head to smile. 

“I guess I am, huh?” 

Drake learns that he probably likes Koby, a lot more than he had expected. He’s not really shocked by it though, and chuckles it off when the image of pink and a nervous smile comes into his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> shiii ima admit that i had no idea wtf do with dis draft ngl 
> 
> anyway ive been wanting to make a drakecoby fic but i ain even understand their dynamic yet fr,, all i know rn is uhhhhhhh dinosaur n dumbass literally just that 
> 
> prolly gonna write more tho bc im obsessed with bubblegum boy


End file.
